Panic Room
by LightOfTheDays
Summary: Liason : A Liason type Version of The Panic Room debacle... What if Ric kidnapped Elizabeth on her wedding day to Jason to replace his baby with Courtney Lansing? Can Jason rescue Elizabeth and their baby before it's to late? Or will Ric win this time?
1. Welcome Home

*~* Another Fic… Ala Carz. All good right? I just wanted to thank My Sister of the moon, because she truly inspired this entire story. She came up with an idea for me, and BAM! It hit me to write this story. THIS IS IMPORTANT HERE!!!! I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES FOR AWHILE WHILE I BUILD CHAPTERS!!! I'M GOING TO UPDATE THIS ONE. THEN, I'LL BUILD CHAPS FOR THIS, AND POST A BUNCH FOR ANTOHER. A ROTATION…. I changed quite a bit, but when do I not change things? I hope that this isn't as confusing as all my other stories. I honestly don't try to make them so confusing, but it just sort of happens that way. ). Not to much is really different.. Okay… I'm sorry.. I lied, I changed stuff. I always do. Bad habit. LOL. Maybe I should learn to write fluff. Because, again this isn't going to be a very nice story to Liason. I have to break hearts, tears have to be shed… Ect. Ect. Ect. You get my point. So, don't think that I'm being nice to them. Not quite yet. Here's what's different:

The Lansings - Courtney is not Sonny's sister, nor was she ever involved with Jason. She is married to Ric. Ric is Sonny's brother, and is still trying to get revenge on his brother. He's still the arrogant, self absorbed, idiotic, egotistical, insane, moron that is on the show. Oh, did I mention cold hearted and un-feeling? No? Well, he's all that also!

The Corinthos - Sonny and Carly are married and have 3 children. Morgan is the youngest, he's 3. Then, there's Michael who is 10. And Last but not least, there is Elizabeth. Sonny still runs the mob, and Carly still runs the cellar. Except, Elizabeth is her hostess. Not Courtney. 

The Morgans - Jason and Elizabeth, are actually just seriously dating/engaged. She's the hostess at the Cellar, and an Artist with her own gallery and art store. Jason is still Sonny's right hand man, but they have Johnny do all the messy jobs, long jobs, and distant jobs. Sometimes Francis, Max, or Marco help. Jason never guarded, or kissed/dated/slept with Courtney. Elizabeth was never involved with Ric. They fought a little after Sonny's 'death', but they resolved their issues. 

Okay, Liz's history is basically the same leading up till Sonny's death.. Some changes, but nothing that matters. Courtney lived out Liric's history, not Liz. And there is no Journey. This goes back starting with the night that Elizabeth actually lost her baby, but instead it's Courtney. The ending is actual transcript, except Elizabeth is saying half of it. Okay? Thanks to NOL for the dialogue! Here we go: *~*

~Ric's apartment~

Courtney sat on the black leather couch and thought about what had brought her here. He had just been a sweet lawyer who played guitar and above Kelly's. She had made the mistake of falling in love with him. No! It wasn't a mistake. She left him, but she was pregnant. With his baby. He honestly proposed marriage and was sorry. So, here she was. Mrs. Ric Lansing and child. And all that was keeping her from being completely happy was Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan, but since Sonny never really did anything on his own, it was mainly Jason that was in her way. Courtney picked up the phone and dialed a number that she vaguely remembered.

"Morgan," Jason's voice was filled with irritation, and was slightly gruff.

"It's Courtney. I need you to meet me at the Plaza. It's an emergency. Please?" Courtney didn't mean for her voice to reveal so much pain and emotions.

"Right now?" Jason wiped a hand over his face and glanced at his fiancée on the couch waiting for him.

"Please, It's urgent!" 

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute," Jason hung up the phone, and looked at Elizabeth. She looked at him quizzically. "That was Courtney Matthews. I'm going to meet her at the plaza. She said that is was an emergency. I'll be right back. Okay?" Jason kissed Liz and grabbed his coat. 

~Plaza~

Courtney walked up the last step, and met Jason Morgan and 2 guards. 

"What was so important that I had to come down here?" Jason waited for the blonde to speak.

"I want you to leave Ric alone. He's my husband, and he's let go of his vendetta against Sonny. Look, I'm pregnant with his baby, and we want a family. Just promise me that your not going to hurt him!" Courtney refused to cry in front of this man.

"I'm not promising something, if I can't guarantee to keep that promise. And with Ric, I can't. Go home, and start your family. Is that it?" Jason looked at the rain that had started to slow down.

"That is not it! I love him, and I don't want to watch him get killed by you and his own brother! I know what you do! You take someone, torture them, kill them, and drop them in a river or something. Then, you clear the evidence and make it look like an accident or something. I don't want my husband to go missing and then open the paper to find out his body washed up at the pier! I want my family safe, and that includes my husband!" Courtney looked up at the sky. Letting the rain mix with her tears.

"If Ric has really given up this vendetta and is done with his revenge, then you have nothing to worry about," Jason watched her lower her head. Her face was dripping with rain. 

"Why can't you let it go? Why can't you let us be happy?" Courtney cried out louder then she meant to. 

"Be happy. I'm not stopping you!" Jason didn't get the point of this meeting.

"How can you expect us to be happy, if we have to look over our shoulders every 3 seconds to see if you guys are coming after us?" Jason wiped a hand over his face.

"Courtney go home, and be with you husband! As long as Ric stays in line then there will be no need to look over your shoulder. The only reason you're here is because you know Ric is dangerous and he might step out of line and come after us. Then, we will protect our families," Courtney watched as Jason turned around and went back inside with his guards. 

Courtney turned and started down the stairs. She felt a hand on her back. The long nails digging at her lightly through her jacket and shirts. She felt the breath next to ear. She felt herself shiver. She heard the words. 

"Hop, Hop, Little Bunny," The eerie words hit her hard. Not sure if her brain really processed them. That's, when she went forward. Each stair hitting into her legs, then her stomach, and finally her head. She didn't know how far she had actually fallen before everything had gone black. But the blackness had enveloped her and she had almost welcomed it. For with the blackness brought numbness. 

Ric turned towards the plaza building. He didn't know why he was heading this way. He didn't know what was drawing him to it. That's when he saw it. Her blonde hair laid around her head. Reminding him of an angel with a golden halo. He rushed to her side.

"Baby? C'mon, wake up! Sweetie, Listen to me. I'm calling 911, but you need to fight. For you, For me, For our Baby, and for our family. Okay? What were you doing here? Baby, wake up!" Ric kissed her forehead and dialed his cell phone has quick as his fingers would let him.

"What is the nature of your emergency?" An bored voice filled his ear.

"My wife, she - she fell down the stairs. She's pregnant. Hurry! Please! We're at the plaza!" Ric's voice was filled with panic.

"Sir, please calm down. I've dispatched an ambulance to your location. Please, wait calmly," Ric disconnected the call.

~Later at General Hospital~

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! This is my fault!" Courtney held her stomach as the pain ripped through her again. The words and nails from earlier were forgotten. Ric held onto her desperately. 

"Shh… Baby, It's not your fault!" Ric held her tight as he felt her cry some more. Just then a nurse came in with the doctor and another gurney. 

"What's happening to her?" Ric asked Dr. Meadows as the nurses and orderlies set to move Courtney to another room. 

"Most likely, your wife is experiencing a miss-carriage. I'm sorry, Mr. Lansing," Ric felt his heart shatter. More for the pain Courtney would feel, then the pain ripping at him. After, Courtney was settled and the pain was subsiding.

"Is our baby okay? Ric? What's wrong? What's happening?" Courtney felt tears prick her eyes.

"It's gone. The baby died. Baby, I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry," Ric pulled her close.

"It's my fault. Our baby. I killed it! If only I hadn't gone to meet with Jason!" Ric lifted his head.

"Jason?" Courtney wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, I went to meet with him. I asked him to leave us alone. And then I think he went inside and then I remember waking up here. And I lost our baby!" Ric held her tightly.

"It's not your fault. Doctor, how soon can my wife come home?" Ric looked over his wife's head.

"I want to watch her tonight, and we can discuss it tomorrow evening," Ric nodded. "I'm going to go get you some tea, and I'll be right back, okay?" Courtney nodded as she laid back and cried. Ric left the room, and that's when he heard Dr. Meadows and Elizabeth Corinthos.

"This is great news, Doctor! I can't wait to tell Jason! What do you think about waiting to tell him to our honeymoon? We're getting married in about a week. Think I can wait that long to tell Jason Morgan that I'm pregnant with his baby?" Elizabeth chuckled and walked right past him with the doctor. Elizabeth was pregnant with Jason's baby. Jason who had just met with his wife. Jason Morgan had killed their baby. 

That's when the whole plan started. How he really got it all together was beyond him, but he did. He bought the house with the panic room. He took Courtney home and nursed her back to health. He set the secret little room up and got ready to put his plan into action. Ric smiled as he dumped the tasteless, smell-free, powder into Courtney's wine glass. He stirred it quickly and quietly. Then, he set it all into motion. Afterwards, she had passed out clearly. That's when he covered her up, got dressed, and went after his prize. 

Ric watched from the bushes as Elizabeth smiled at people as they entered the church for her wedding. Her wedding to Jason. He waited until she was alone and headed towards the room that Carly had set up as her bridal room. That's when he snuck up behind her. He didn't notice her little brother behind them. He stuck the cloth over her nose and mouth and her fight quickly dissipated. Soon she was limp in his arms, and he scooped her up. He laid her in the back of his car, leaving the poor kid standing there in shock. He had seen cars blow up, and guns be fired, but never his Dad's brother kidnap his sister. It was to much for the little ten year old.

Ric gently placed Elizabeth's limp body on the hard cot in the empty room. 

"Jason," Elizabeth muttered. 

"It's alright. It's alright," Ric soothed quietly as he checked on Courtney once more, and shut the door. Elizabeth groaned again. "Easy. Right there. Just Relax. Just Relax, okay?" Elizabeth screamed as loud as she could. Someone was bound to hear her. "Shh… Shh…" Ric again tried to soothe her as she let tears slip as she cried for help again.

"Get away from me! No!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Welcome Home!" Ric smiled slightly. 

"No! Help!" 

"Shh… Shh, Liz!" Ric tried once again to soothe the woman.

"No! No! Elizabeth screamed again before she dissolved into tears.

*~* Oh, Thank you so much NOL for these transcripts. See, what I mean about changing them though? Instead of Carly saying Sonny, Liz said Jason, and then instead of carly screaming it, Liz did? Okay, Please Review! *~*


	2. Lizzie's Gone

*~* I'm so proud! Thanks again to Brit for this glorious brainstorm session, and thanks to NOL for the transcripts. This chapter is going to be almost ALL transcripts. I wanted use transcripts for the fall and stuff, but couldn't find any. After this chapter, I won't be using transcripts. Well, maybe once and awhile. Oh, I know that I mentioned that Michael was Sonny's, but biologically he is AJ's. I have to use it for the parts of this transcript. Enjoy : *~*

~ Church ~

"Can you tell me what happened, sweetheart?" Carly kneeled down at her son's eye level. 

"Lizzie's gone," He was scared. He was traumatized. He kept say was 'Lizzie's gone'.

"Michael -- Where'd Lizzie go?" Sonny kneeled by his wife, and in front of his son. 

"Lizzie's gone," He stared right ahead. His little voice was broken.

"We're going to find her. It's going to be ok. Ok?" Sonny waited for an answer, but got none. He hugged his wife, and rubbed his son's arm. That's when Jason came from the church. Who was going to tell him?

"Mike, What happened?" Jason could see the strain, and feel the tension. Something was seriously wrong.

"I don't know. We were welcoming guests and Elizabeth went to finish getting dressed. We sent Michael to hurry her along, and he came back traumatized. He just keeps saying 'Lizzie's gone,'. Over and over again," Mike shrugged. Jason was floored. Liz was gone. Gone where? Was she playing some joke, and Michael was playing along? Did someone take her?

"Ok, Michael, we're going to find Liz, but you got to help out a little bit, Ok? Did you see someone take Lizzie away?" Everyone prayed to god that Michael said no.

~ Ric's Panic Room ~

"No!" Elizabeth tried screaming again. "No!" 

"Elizabeth? Liz, Stop fighting. Shut up! Shut up! Now, stop fighting. All Right? It's not good for this child. I don't want to hurt the baby," Elizabeth shook her head and screamed again. 

"Ah! God! Shh, calm down. Calm down," Ric whispered soothingly.

~Back at the Church~

"Lizzie's gone," Michael rocked slightly and stared forward. He had shut down. Anyone with eyes could see that. He had witnessed something, and it had terrified him. 

"I know, Buddy, but we're going to find her, ok? As soon as we can. Do you have something in your hands? Huh? Open them. Michael, open -- open your hands," Carly helped him gently pry their son's hands open, and there were the rings. Jason and Elizabeth's wedding rings. Carly looked up at Jason sadly. Jason turned to Mike.

"Mike, can you do me a favor? Can you just make an announcement saying that the wedding's been postponed, that there's a complication, it's going to happen, but just not tonight?" Jason rubbed a hand over his face, as Mike nodded.

"I'll take care of it," Mike headed into the sanctuary.

"Ok," Jason sighed deeply. 

"Ok, you know what? You're going to -- Michael? You're going to stay here with Mommy for a little bit, ok? I'm going to talk to Jason for a minute. Ok, I'll be right over there where you can see me," Carly nodded at him as she moved closer to Michael. 

"Ok. The men are covering the grounds and the neighborhood. I found this --" Jason showed a piece of cloth that had previously been doused in chloroform. It had no prints or anything that could lead them to Elizabeth. He threw it in the nearby trash can.

"Mm-Hmm," Sonny could see easily that Jason was straining to keep it together. Who could blame him if he lost it? His Fiancée had just been kidnapped on their wedding day. His daughter had just been kidnapped on her wedding day.

"On the path that runs up the side of the church from the bridal room," Jason sighed heavily again. Sonny shook his head sadly. It had to have been Alcazar. Sonny smiled sadly at Emily and returned to his wife and son. 

"Jason?" Emily placed a hand on her brother's shoulder lightly. She was perplexed as to why the wedding was postponed. Jason turned to his sister, and tried to smile. He failed miserably.

"I'll find her," Jason shook his head. Emily looked at Zander. 'Find who?" she wondered silently.

"Are you alright?" Emily's face was filled with worry. It was worse then she knew.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Jason shook his head with another sigh.

"What happened? What's going on?" Emily was frantically trying to find answers.

"You know what? I can't -- I can't really talk about it. Just -- you know, just go home. I got to go," Jason looked at his sister before leaving.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Emily finally noticed who was missing. 

"We don't know. Do me a favor -- Zander, can you get her out of here?" Sonny looked at his ex-employee, and daughter's best friend. 

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let's go home," Zander started to lead her away.

"Sure," Emily was trying to process this information. What was going on? Sonny kneeled next to Michael again.

"Ok, buddy, listen -- Jason went to go find Lizzie, but you're going to have to help out a little bit now, all right? Buddy?" He was hoping for any kind of sign. Any response.

"Lizzie's gone," Was all he got.

"I know. Did you see somebody take her away?" Carly held Morgan to her as she watched Sonny try to stay strong. They all were. Carly looked over as Monica approached Mike.

"Mike, where is Jason?" Monica couldn't figure out what was going on.

"What's going on?" Alan didn't like the way that neither the bride or the groom could be found.

"Look, no one can find Elizabeth. Now, Little Michael might have seen something, but it's like he's in shock. He just keeps saying, 'Lizzie's Gone'," All three grandparents shook their head. 

"My God -- Have the police been called?" Monica placed a hand on her chest.

"I don't know, I don't know. I'm letting Sonny and Jason take care of that. Look, you're both doctors as well as his grandparents. Maybe you can help him," They looked over to where Sonny was trying to talk to Michael again.

"You were with Lizzie in the church, right? Did you see her talking to somebody?" Sonny held his son's hands, and looked into his eyes. 

"Lizzie's gone," Sonny looked at Carly. Tears slowly dripped down her cheeks.

~Ric's House~

"Police. If the door isn't opened now, we'll use force," Detective Andy knocked loudly again. Courtney was still knocked out on the couch. Ric opened the door and slipped out. Shutting it behind him.

"Yeah, just a minute, just a minute. Hi. What's going on?" Ric silently prayed that it wasn't about Elizabeth. He couldn't be caught.

"We received a 911 call from this address," Andy waited for the door to fully open.

"You must have the wrong house," Ric didn't understand. A 911 call?

"You here alone, Mr. Lansing?" For some reason he was suspicious of Ric.

"Well, my wife and I are here, but we were asleep," Ric opened the door a crack more.

"Well, look, somebody called from this home. According to the emergency operator, the line's still open. So maybe if we come in and speak with your wife, we can clear this up," The Detective was getting sick and tired of this man.

"Oh, my God. God, this is -- this is embarrassing. My wife and I, we're newlyweds," Ric smiled, and hoped that they would just leave.

"Right. First year can be rough," Andy hinted, hoping he'd get some kind of insight. 

"No, actually, not at all. See, we're kind of in the honeymoon mode, and we tend to get a little crazy sometimes, and what happened probably is we knocked the phone off the cradle and it accidentally dialed -- speed-dialed 911," Ric hoped they would take his lie and leave.

"Right. I completely understand," Ric released his breath. Now, they could leave.

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience," Ric apologized and hoped they would just leave already.

"It's not a problem, but, look, Mr. Lansing, we're going to need to come in and speak to your wife," Andy smiled as Ric opened the door a little more. Inside the panic room, Elizabeth was watching the monitors. She saw the police enter, and she moved to pound on the door to the hidden room.

"Help me! Help me! Oh!" Elizabeth looked back at the monitors. Someone had to hear her. They had to save her and her baby.

~The Church~

"Sonny, my guess is that Michael saw something happen to Elizabeth that just has left him so traumatized that he really can't process anything except to say, 'Lizzie's gone'," Monica stood up after trying to evaluate her grandson.

"Sonny, you know, it might be a good idea for Michael to see a specialist that's used to dealing with children. We've got somebody on staff at G.H., a Dr. Ryan," Alan patted Michael's shoulder and moved closer to his wife. They finally got a chance to prove that they love Michael, and it's because his sister is missing.

"Oh, she's wonderful. She really is. You should let Alan call her," Monica watched as Sonny looked at Carly. She nodded at him. Whatever helped Michael.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Sonny looked at the doctors in front of him. They seemed to truly seemed to care about Michael.

"Michael, it's going to be ok. We're going to find Lizzie and we're going to bring her back as soon as we can," Carly rubbed her son's back in circular motions. 

"Lizzie's gone," Michael still stared ahead.

"I know, buddy. I know she is," Sonny hugged his sons and his wife tightly.

~Ric's house~

"Courtney? Honey? Wake up. A bit of a lightweight with the wine," Ric shook his wife lightly.

"Oh," Courtney moaned in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes. 

"You ok?" Ric rubbed her back lightly.

"My head. Hey," Courtney finally woke up all the way.

"Hi," Ric smiled at his wife. 

"Oh, my God. What's going on, Ric?" Courtney sat up, pulling the sheet with her. Inside the panic room, Elizabeth was watching on the monitors. She let out a loud scream. Someone had to hear her.

"We must have knocked the phone over and accidentally hit the speed dial 911," Ric explained his lie to his groggy wife. She had to believe it to make the police believe it. 

"Are you all right, Ma'am?" Courtney looked at him and nodded.

"Honey, they can't leave unless they know you're ok," Ric urged her to get rid of them.

"I'm ok. I just -- I feel like I can't wake up," Ric inwardly groaned. That wasn't getting rid of them.

"I'm not surprised. You didn't eat very much before we downed that bottle of wine," He searched for a way to get rid of them.

"Oh," Courtney rubbed her temples in circular motions with one hand.

"Mrs. Lansing, would you like to go to the hospital to be checked out?" Courtney shook her head. Elizabeth pounded at the walls confining her as she screamed again. 

"Help! Help!" She was getting no where.

"No, no, I'm ok. I'm just hung-over. It's a little embarrassing," Courtney clung at the sheet that was covering her.

"It's ok. It'll just be a story for our anniversary next year," Ric laughed lightly. Courtney smiled at him.

"Oh," She laughed lightly with her husband. 

"Look, do me a favor and relocate your phone so this doesn't happen again," Andy tapped his foot as the couple nodded.

"Yeah. We will," Ric nodded, hoping they were leaving. 

"Help me! Help! Help --" Elizabeth could tell they were going to leave. 

"Mr. Lansing --" Ric looked at the detective.

"Help me! I'm in here!" Elizabeth screamed as loud as she could. The were going to leave her in this cage. Alone, with Ric Lansing.

"Every time we're busy on a false alarm, we risk missing a real emergency. Could be 

the difference between life and death for someone who really is in trouble," Ric almost laughed at the officer's words. 

"I understand, and I promise you it'll never happen again," It definitely wouldn't happen again.

"Ok. Good night," Something told Andy to turn around, but there was nothing that he could bust in there on.

"Good night. Good night," Ric shut the door behind the police and locked it.

"No, don't go! I'm in here! No!" Elizabeth pounded and screamed. It seemed useless, but she wasn't giving up.

~Lorenzo's Apartment~

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jason bust in.

"Your Fiancée? I have no idea," Lorenzo had no clue what was going on.

"You better get an idea because the next one won't be a warning shot," Jason's voice was icy, despite the emotions boiling inside of him. 

"Whatever happened to Elizabeth I had nothing to do with it. What would it gain me?" Lorenzo had no clue how to get this through to Jason, that he didn't know what was going on.

"Payback," Jason answered simply. 

"For what?" All was fair so far in their negotiations. It was strictly business.

"The 50 keys of drugs you just lost," Again, Jason's answer was simple, and to the point. 

"You outmaneuvered me. That's not a reason for revenge. That's a reason to do 

business with you in the future," Jason knew his answer was honest, and it made sense. Alcazar knew the rules of the business apparently.

"Or maybe you took Liz to give Sonny incentive to negotiate," Jason kept his face blank.

"Sonny's daughter is pregnant, isn't she?" Lorenzo knew if she was that it was Jason Morgan's baby. Jason's mask slipped a little bit. Then, he put it back in place.

"Right there," Jason didn't understand. Elizabeth was pregnant?

"So, whoever you are looking for, my friend, is insane, because they took not only 

Your fiancée but your unborn child. Now, that's a death wish, and I don't have one. You're confusing me with my brother. Luis was filled with passions -- rage, love, revenge, jealousy. That's not me. I'm all about business. Now, how would it be good for my business if I kidnapped Sonny's pregnant daughter? I want to make money, not commit suicide. Unlike my brother, I intend to live a long, long time," Jason looked at Lorenzo. He wasn't lying. He really did understand, and follow the rules of the business. Then, it hit him. Elizabeth was pregnant. With his child. He had to find her. And fast. 

~Church~

"Mommy's going to go to the hospital with you, ok? And I'll be there as soon as I can, but -- first, I got to work on finding Lizzie," Sonny looked at his wife and father. 

"God, no Mike. And until Michael walked in, all I could think about was the wedding. What do you think happened? God, Michael's so upset. What did he see?" Carly hated herself for letting her son go through this, and even more for letting her daughter get taken. What kind of mother was she?

"Your sister's going to be ok. She's brave, she's got a lot of courage, and she's going to hold on until I can find her and bring her home. She's coming home, I promise you. Elizabeth's coming home," Sonny kissed Michael's head and then kissed his wife, and baby boy. He hugged Carly tight before he sent her and his kids off to GH.

~Lansing House~

"Are you coming?" Courtney called to him.

"Yeah, I'll be there in just a minute. I'm going to go in the kitchen. I'm going to make you some tea," Ric waited until he was sure Courtney wouldn't see and opened the panic room. 

"Good. Behaving yourself. You're taking care of the baby, huh?" He felt something hit his head and groaned.

"You take one more step, and I will smash your head in," Elizabeth looked at him daringly. Tray in hand. 

"Come on. Take it easy, Elizabeth. Take it easy," Ric moved closer, slowly. Trying to get her makeshift weapon.

"Back off!" Elizabeth swung at him again.

"Take it easy. It's alright," Elizabeth laughed. Alright? He had kidnapped her! How was any of this alright? She dashed to the door as Ric tried to grab her.

"Courtney!" Elizabeth screamed as loud as she could.

"Look, she can't hear you. She's in the shower," Ric moved to get the tray, but Elizabeth just swung it back at him.

"COURTNEY!" Elizabeth had to get her attention.

"Put it down, all right? Put it down! Put it down! Put --" Ric went for it, but Elizabeth went to hit him again. Finally, he got it out of her hands.

"Ric, no!" Elizabeth tried to grab it back, but he had sat it down and was pulling her back into the room.

"Come here! Come here!" Ric finally grabbed her. Her fight was back, and none of this was easy.

"Courtney! Courtney! Courtney! Get off of me! Courtney!" Elizabeth kicked and squirmed, but Ric managed to lock her back in the cell.

~Church~

"I want all our people searching. I'm willing to pay for valid information. No, you know what? Whoever finds Liz will be able to retire. Check along the waterfront. I want the warehouse checked. I want everything you can -- every vessel -- whatever you need to do, you do it. What?" Sonny looked at his father. 

"What about the cops?" Mike knew that it was a long shot that Sonny or Jason would call them, but he had to suggest it.

"Forget the cops. Mike, they'll just get Elizabeth killed. They'll be questioning me all over the place. I can't handle that right now," Sonny wiped a hand over his face. His baby girl was gone. Jason came running up. The emotions churning in him were torturing him, so he slipped on his mask.

"Hey, hey, hey, I found Alcazar. He swore he didn't know anything about Liz," He pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and let go of his nose.

"You believe him?" Sonny wanted to believe it was Alcazar, because he could easily get his daughter back from him. 

"Yeah, I believe him. He was actually surprised when I told him Elizabeth was gone. It 

was nothing he expected," Jason knew that Sonny wanted it to be Lorenzo Alcazar. So did he. He wanted it to be easy, and over with. 

"So, if Alcazar doesn't have my daughter, who does?" All three men remained silent. No one knew.

~Lansing House~

"Relax. Relax, will you? You're going to have to stop fighting. You're -- you're endangering the baby," Ric tried to get Elizabeth to relax. As if kidnapping her wasn't a big deal.

"You know what, Ric? I was wrong about you. God, you're not just evil! You are insane! I mean, how do you think you're going to get away with this?" Elizabeth stared at him. She knew her father, and Jason would save her. They had to save her. And her baby.

"Same way Jason got away with murdering our baby by deliberately pushing Courtney down the plaza stairs," Ric said simply. It seemed as if this was no big deal to him.

"That's not what happened, Ric," Elizabeth tried to remain calm. Maybe, just maybe, she could find a way out of this. She had to keep her baby safe.

"How do you know? How do you know? Because Jason tells you? I didn't buy for one second his denials or his phony acts of sympathy. No, Jason murdered my baby, like Sonny tried to murder me before I was born," Elizabeth could tell this was just another part of Ric's sick vendetta with her father.

"Ric, it had been raining the night that Courtney fell down the stairs. They were wet, and slippery --" Ric didn't want to hear it. It was the only reason he could justify kidnapping her.

"No, No --" He shook his head. He had to believe that it was Jason's fault.

"And she fell by accident!" Elizabeth had to make him see that it wasn't Jason's fault.

"Jason pushed Courtney --" Ric shook his head some more.

"Jason had left!" Elizabeth knew that she was making her point, and that he couldn't hear it. If he did, and it processed, then the guilt would set in. And then he had to let her go.

"Like he pushed our mother. Now, I've been biding my time, I've been making plans, and I've been waiting for the opportunity to take from him, what he took from me. And I can't wait to see the look of joy on Courtney's face when I place our baby in her arms," Ric smiled slightly. It was all going to work.

"Oh. You are insane, Ric. You are never going to take this baby from me because you will have to kill me first," Elizabeth spat at him. Venom dripping from every word.

~Hospital~

"How about a snack, Michael? Animal Crackers and juice?" Dr. Ryan looked at the young boy. She knew she couldn't help this one. It was going to take time.

"Lizzie's gone," Was all Michael replied.

"How is Michael?" Carly jumped at the doctor the second she stepped out of Michael's room. She had called and asked Emily and Zander to watch Morgan, while she tended to Michael. It was all she could do right now. Elizabeth was missing, and Michael wasn't talking.

"He's in post-traumatic shock. He's sealed himself up in a cocoon to protect his mind from the last thing he saw," Dr. Ryan could tell that this woman was torn up about her children. 

"He doesn't want to remember what happened to his sister?" Carly could understand where he was coming from, but she needed him to tell her.

"He's afraid to. It must be too painful," The doctor replied simply.

"Ok. Michael is the only one who saw Elizabeth abducted. We have got to get through to him. My daughter's life is at stake," Carly's voice rose slightly, but she quickly toned it down, and shot the doctor an apologetic look.

"Why don't you go in and talk to him? He's more likely to open up to someone that he knows," Carly nodded at the doctor's suggestion.

"What do I say?" For once in her life, Carly had no clue what to say. She was speechless.

"Be as reassuring and easy as possible. Understand he may not respond. The process of mental healing could take time," The doctor smiled sadly at the woman. 

"Michael's sister may not have any time," Carly pointed out sadly. 

~Lansing House~

"Why -- why -- why would you want to raise the child of a man you hate most, and give it to your wife? See, you'd have a living, breathing reminder of Jason," Elizabeth prayed that she could talk her way out of this one.

"No, all children are innocent. I don't blame this child for the sins of it's father," Ric stated simply.

"What makes you think that Courtney would want to adopt this baby? It's not like she can't get pregnant. It's not like her biological clock is ticking. What are you going to do, Ric? You going to say to Courtney -- come home one day, say, 'look, look, look what I found. Isn't he cute? Let's keep him'?" Elizabeth shook her head. Like that really would work.

"When Jason murdered our baby, he ripped a hole in Courtney. Now, I intend to fill that hole, and I am not waiting nine months, I'm not waiting a year. I'm not waiting till however long it takes for Courtney to conceive. She will have her baby by thanksgiving," Ric smiled smugly. As if he had already won.

"Ric, November's a long time away. It's months. I mean, you can't fool Jason that long," Elizabeth knew he couldn't. Could he?

"Hmmm. I was able to keep my identity from him until two days before Martha's Vineyard," Again, a smug smile.

"No -- he never trusted you, Ric. My Mother was the one. She was the one who let you in the door. I -- look, My Father knows that you hate him, and he's going to figure it out or Courtney's going to figure it out. What do you think? What do you think she's going to do? You think she's going to be ok with this? She's going to leave you. Ric, she's going to hate you. She's going to see you for the monster you are, and then you're going to be alone. But not long, because Jason's going to come after you and he's going to kill you unless -- unless -- unless you let me go right now," Elizabeth hoped her logic worked. It had to. She had to get out of here.

"Sonny will kill me anyway," Ric's logic hit hers. He was right, Jason and her father would kill him anyway, but she wasn't going to admit that to Ric.

"No. No, he won't, Ric. I swear to you. Listen to me, listen to me. I swear I will -- I will feign amnesia. I will act like I had no idea why or how I left the church," Elizabeth pleaded with him. She had to get out of her. For her baby. He couldn't take her baby. She wouldn't let him. She'd find a way out.

"Yeah --" Ric seemed to be buying this.

"It will be --" Elizabeth hoped he was. With all her heart.

"You're desperate. You're extremely transparent," Ric stated flatly. He wasn't. 

"I don't want you dead, Ric. I don't. I want -- I want you to just take Courtney and go someplace, ok? Start your lives over again. You came to Port Charles to go after my father, right? I mean, there's no reason for you to be here anymore. Fixating on him -- it's destroying your life, Ric. It's -- you're losing your mind. It's not smart. It's sick and it can't possibly work, and you need -- just go someplace else, or my father and Jason are going to come here and they're going to find you," Elizabeth hit back at him with the knowledge. Her father, and Jason wouldn't let her down.

"No, they won't find you. I've made sure of that," There was that smug smile again. Elizabeth wanted to rip it off his face.

"Ric, my father's going to know it's you. Nobody else would want to hurt him in this way," Elizabeth pointed out. It was sort of obvious.

"Don't bet on it. Sonny has a lot of enemies. Any one of them with half a brain knows that the easiest way to hurt him is through his family," Elizabeth was about to say something, but the doorbell rang. Then, the person knocked on the door.

"Ric. Someone's at the door!" Courtney called, but she got to it first. Ric and Elizabeth watched on the monitors as Courtney opened the door. Allowing Jason and Sonny to enter the house. Ric was trapped with her until the living room cleared. And Jason was going to find her.

"Hi. We need to see Ric right now," Sonny announced as they barged in. Oh, they were definitely going to find her now. Right? Wrong!

*~* Okay, that was all transcript. So, a big thank you to NOL! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! Review, please? *~*


	3. Lost Information

*!* Okay, enough Transcripts, though I think I may use some in the future. I have no clue. Any way… Enjoy : *!*

~The Hospital~

"Michael? Michael we -- we all miss Elizabeth, and want her home, but see -- see you need to tell Mommy what you saw at the church, ok? We all miss her. You, Me, Daddy, Morgan, and Jason. We all want Lizzie home, but we can't do that without your help. Michael, look at Mommy, ok?" Carly placed her hands gently on either side of his face until he looked at her. "Michael, what's wrong?"

"Lizzie's Gone!" Michael screamed. Then, he finally cried. He broke down in his mother's arms and cried. Carly held him tight and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Shh, it's okay. They'll bring her home, but you need to help, ok?" Michael nodded and wiped his eyes. "Ok. Michael, what did you see?" 

~Lansing House~

"Sonny? Jason? Why do you need to see Ric?" Courtney couldn't understand what was going on. First the cops, and now Sonny and Jason.

"Elizabeth's gone, Courtney. She went missing from the church today, right before the wedding. Now, is Ric here?" Courtney nodded and stepped aside.

"Ric? Ric! Ric, where did you get off to?" Courtney tapped her chin.

"Is Ric not here?" Sonny asked. If he wasn't then he could be off holding Liz somewhere.

**

Elizabeth pounded on the door some more.

"Help! Jason! Help me! I'm in here! Jason, I'm right here! Daddy! Help me!" Elizabeth screamed.

"You should sit and relax, Liz," Ric said smugly. No one could here a word she said.

**

"He was here a minute ago," Courtney responded quietly. Where had he gone?

"Really?" Courtney nodded at Sonny. "Well, we'll come back later. Night," Sonny walked out, and Jason looked around again before turning to leave.

**

"No! No! Don't leave! I'm right here! I'm right in front of you!" Elizabeth cried as she watched Jason leave. Leave her. Leave their baby. With a maniac.

~Hospital~

"Michael, what did you see happen to Lizzie? Can you tell Mommy?" Carly could see something happening. Something bad. Michael shook his head. He felt really dizzy all of a sudden. Like a merry-go-round when his Uncle Johnny pushes him really fast. Then, everything turned black. Like someone shut all the lights off. He could hear his mommy scream, and he felt her put him in the hospital bed. He felt the doctors and nurses pricking him, and hooking machines up. He heard them talking, but he couldn't see any of it. Was he blind? No, it was like he was sleeping, but he was sort of awake. It was like a dream, but he was awake in it. He couldn't open his eyes, and he couldn't move. He just had to lay there and listen. He just had to feel. 

Carly moved to sit by Michael, after all the doctors, nurses, and orderlies left.

"Michael, what's happening? Why are you shutting down? I talked to Dr. Ryan. She says that you pulled out of the shock, but now your using this type of coma to protect yourself from the memories. Let me tell you this, she also said that usually, the images flood you in this coma. So, I'm supposed to help that happen. She talked about risks, and pushing it to far, but I'm going to make this better, ok? We're going to find out what happened to Elizabeth, and we're going to bring her home. You got that?" Carly smiled sadly and rubbed the back of her son's hand. "Do you remember when Elizabeth came home and told us that she was dating Jason? Your father was ready to shoot him! I, on the other hand, was happy for them, and you immediately began planning their wedding. We didn't know then, that you were right. You said over, and over again that Jason was Lizzie's star mate. You and her always did believe in fate, destiny, and the stars, didn't you? I never really did, neither did your father, but you and Elizabeth believed enough for all of us. She would sit with you on the balcony when you were a baby. Just sit on a blanket and watch the stars for hours. And talk. She told you all about them. Which constellations were which, When you could see them, How often Halley's comet came by, and other stuff like that. Then, she'd tell you about fate, and destiny. About how people's names are written in the stars. That the stars show you who your supposed to be with. Who your soul mate is. Of course, you always said star mate, because of it. You and Elizabeth could always read things in the stars. I wonder why she couldn't read this. Why she couldn't warn us that something bad was going to happen. Why we couldn't stop it," Carly wiped at the tears that wouldn't stop falling. She felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly at Sonny. She stood looking at Michael. "Hey, Michael? I'm going to go right out there in the hall with Daddy, ok?" She took a deep breath, and kissed Michael's hand. Once in the hall, Carly flung herself into Sonny's arms.

"Oh, Sonny! It's a coma now. I finally got him to snap out of his posttraumatic shock. He was going to tell me what happened to Elizabeth! Then, he passed out. He pushed himself into a selective awaken coma, or something like that. It's like he's blind, and paralyzed. It's a coma. Oh, god! Sonny, I have a daughter that's been kidnapped, a son in a coma, and a baby at home that probably is wondering where his parents are!" Carly buried her head in Sonny's neck. 

"Elizabeth's pregnant," Jason spoke out of the blue. Carly looked up, and they both stared at Jason.

"What?" Carly asked. She didn't understand. Of Course, there was a lot about this day that she didn't understand.

"I went to Alcazar today. I thought maybe he had Elizabeth. He knew that Elizabeth was pregnant. Most Likely from one of the doctors that are on his payroll. She didn't tell me. Something tells me that she was going to tell me tonight. On our honeymoon. That's where we should be right now. Italy. But here I am, and she's only god knows where. And she's pregnant with our baby. Mine and hers. See, it was bad enough that someone took my fiancée, but they also took our unborn child. Alcazar said that whoever it was has a death wish. And he's right. Whoever has them, is dead. No matter what. God, I should be in Italy with my wife celebrating our marriage and the news of our first child on our honeymoon, but instead my godson is in a coma, and my fiancée is missing with our baby inside of her. And I haven't a damn clue what to do right now!" Jason hit the wall that was behind him. Carly looked at him shocked.

"Jase, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Was all Carly could get out.

"Jason, why didn't you tell me before that my daughter is pregnant? This raises the stakes!" Sonny felt like hitting something himself, but he focused on the woman clinging to him. On Carly.

"I just found out. I was still trying to process the information. It's my wife and my baby!" Jason didn't mean to shout. "God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled, but this is NOT the way this day was supposed to go, ya know?" Sonny and Carly nodded.

"Jase, why don't you go see Michael. He can hear you, so talk to him. Maybe you can help pull him out of this. It's worth a shot, because if he wakes up, and tells us what happened… We can find Elizabeth, and I want my daughter home. Just talk about her. Talk all about the wedding and all about Elizabeth, ok?" Jason nodded and slipped into Michael's room. 

"Hey, Michael. What are you doing, man? I've been in a coma before, ok? Trust me, waking up is a lot better. See, you saw something happen to Elizabeth, and I need to know what you saw. I need to bring her home. I love your sister. More then my own life. And see, she's going to have a baby now. Your going to have a niece or nephew, but I can't find her without your help. I know that your dad and I -- We tell you to stay out of the business all the time, but this time -- We're al -- We're all depending on you. Ok, so you know why we need you, right? Michael, come on. I love Elizabeth, and I need her home. This is all depending on you!" Jason let a tear slip down his cheek. Jason realized the only time he ever cried was over Elizabeth. Only Elizabeth. Jason squeezed his eyes shut. That's when he heard the small, scared voice. 

"Who -- Who-- Who are you?" Jason looked at Michael.

"Jason," What was going on?

"Who am -- am I?" Jason knew how everyone felt when he woke up.

"Michael Corinthos,"

"Where am I?"

"The hospital,"

"Why?" How was Jason going to answer this?

"You -- You witnessed your sister get kidnapped, and went into posttraumatic shock. Then, you mother -- your mother snapped you out of it and you forced yourself into that coma," Jason took a deep breath.

"Elizabeth," Michael murmured.

"Yeah, she has brown hair, and she's petite. She's beautiful. It was our wedding day, and she was taken at the church right before the wedding. You're the only one who knows anything,"

"I don't remember any of it. I remember a little about my mom and dad. I remember what Liz looks like, and I have a picture of Morgan in my head. But that's it," Jason sighed. Their information was lost.

It was a nightmare.

*~* I know that Jase cried for Robin, and when he left town, but I forgot to mention that robin doesn't exist.. And he didn't cry when he said good by to Sonny. Review! *~*


End file.
